muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Fragglerne, Fraglarna, Fragglanda I'm trying to figure out ways to illustrate the great new Fraggle pages, and the international translations in general. Henrik did a great job adding the names, along with what we already had, and I'm gradually adding more images. I loved Los Dinosaurios, but I'm trying to decide whether it's worth adding it to the Fraggle pages, flesh them out a bit. The alternative is a Sesamo Apriti-type gallery, which I'm currently using on Die Muppet Show (although I'm removing images when/if the actors get their own pages). What do you think? Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, you could do a gallery for now, and then use that stuff to expand it into a bigger table later on if you want to. -- Danny (talk) 22:14, 11 July 2006 (UTC) double redirects Hey, can you take a look at ? I don't know what you want to do with all that. -- Scott (talk) 04:26, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I was going to clean all that up yesterday, and I forgot. I'll delete all those... -- Danny (talk) 13:03, 10 July 2006 (UTC) "Secrets of the muppets" u.s. premeire date I'm the one who changed the "Secret of the Muppets" air date from 1993 to 1992. According to the Nickelodeon page, it was aired as the 4th installmint of Nicks "Sunday Night Muppets" series, which was aired in November and December of 1992. That definately puts the airdate as 1992 rather than 1993. -- FraggleFan :You're right, it was 1992! It doesn't actually say that it was the 4th installment on the Nickelodeon page, though -- do you have a list of the specials that aired as Sunday Night Muppets? -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Here are the specials that aired, and in the order they aired (I remember it very vividly, and my memories are correct according a post on the Muppetcentral Forum.) 1. The Frog Prince 2. The Muppets go to the Movies 3. Muppet Musicians of Breman 4. Secrets of the Muppets 5. Emmit Otters Jug-Band Christmas 6. A Muppet Family Christmas 7. The Christmas Toy FraggleFan 01:06, 10 July 2006 (UTC) User:PiggyLee Dude! HOW did you figure that out?! -- Scott (talk) 18:37, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :My powers are legendary. -- Danny (talk) 19:48, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Sesame Street Discography... Looks supah-sweet! -- Scott (talk) 01:01, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :Yay! I'm glad you like it. -- Danny (talk) 01:03, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::By the way, what's the criteria for which we're including albums on that page? Is it everything in Category:Sesame Street Albums? -- Scott (talk) 04:18, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've actually been gathering stuff for something like an Alternative Sesame Street Discography -- stuff like the Peter Pan albums, the Disneyland albums and those weird Susan knockoffs. Once I set up some of it, I was going to ask you what you thought it should include, and what you thought about the title. But since you bring it up, we can do that first. :::What do you think it should include? Cause I'm torn on the Susan/Bob albums. We could define it as anything that wasn't released by CTW or a licensee, but I think that takes Susan Sings Songs out, and I'd like that to be on the list. I think my preference is probably any Sesame-related album that features members of the Sesame cast. That would put the weird Susan knockoffs on the list too, but I could live with that. :::I just want to create a separate list, because I think it's odd to have, say, Irwin Sings Sesame Street Hits on a list with actual for-real Sesame albums. Isn't that a thing of beauty, though? -- Danny (talk) 11:36, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Hm. Well, it fits in with the description I gave for Category:Album Appearances. Do you really want to make it a list? -- Scott (talk) 19:13, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :::::No, I think these are different. These are whole albums of Sesame Street songs that are sung by other people. There's a huge difference between these Peter Pan albums (which are essentially knockoffs) and an album like For the Kids which has a couple of Sesame cover songs. -- Danny (talk) 19:15, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Not really. Just the number of songs. For the Kids might have 3 or 4 Sesame covers while the Peter Pan albums have, say, 10 covers. -- Scott (talk) 19:32, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Right, but the Peter Pan albums are selling themselves as albums of Sesame Street songs. For the Kids was a collection of children's songs that included some Sesame songs. -- Danny (talk) 20:08, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I personally don't see the difference. -- Scott (talk) 20:23, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Grouch Muppet Wiki -- Scott (talk) 04:46, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :Also, why are you reverting my edits on Miss Piggy Through the Years? -- Scott (talk) 04:47, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Cookie Monster Pics Image:Cookie_ernie.JPG Image:Cookie_thief.JPG Hiya Danny, I forgot that the character evolution pages had been locked. I just grabbed these two images I'd like to add to the Cookie Monster Through the Years page. What can I do? -- Joe (talk) 16:48, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Ok, nevermind. I just created a Cookie Monster's Alternate Identities article. Can you delete the alternate identities info from his evolution page? -- Joe (talk) 18:01, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, those are beautiful pictures! And Cookie's Alternate Identities is a great page. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 22:44, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives